Nothing Like You And I
by aspdstra
Summary: New relationships are so much fun...and really complicated...(Chlarky goodness, continuation of A River In Egypt) - Ch. 3 is finally UP! R&R!
1. Get Into The Groove

**TITLE:** Nothing Like You And I  
**BY:** trory-goddess

**RATING:** PG-13 (For now)  
**PAIRING:** Clark/Chloe  
**SUMMARY:** New relationships are so much fun…and really complicated  
**SPOILERS:** None that I know of, since none of this happened on the show  
**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own a damn thing – just borrowing the characters for my own nefarious pleasure. And credit to The Perishers for the fic title.

**A/N:** Well, this is good for me – less than a month between fic updates. What a monumental accomplishment. Anyway, I hope you guys like the first chapter, and R&R so I actually feel motivated to update.

**SHOUT-OUTS:** Tanya, my Chlark beta and PIC – thanks for putting up with my eccentricities and my insane Tom lust; I'm glad we can keep each other accountable and not seek help for our addiction…also, all my peeps on AIM – you know who you are, and you know the love resides.

* * *

CHAPTER I: Get In The Groove

* * *

"Hello?" 

Clark beamed upon hearing the voice at the end of the receiver.

"Hey you."

Chloe unknowingly returned the smile. "Morning gorgeous…aren't I going to see you in like -- twenty minutes?"

"W-well, yeah…I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Aww, you're sweet. But I know what this is about."

His face winced. "You do?"

"Mhm…this is your complimentary 'I'll phone the very next morning to craftily let her know that I'm not backing out of the new boyfriend/girlfriend thing we started yesterday before she gave me a blow job' call," she deduced accurately, rewarded with his self-incriminating chuckle.

"Was I that obvious about it?"

"Oh come on, Clark…'I just wanted to hear your voice'? So overused, you were practically begging me think something was up."

"Well I guess I'll have to study my '50 Best Lines Used In New Relationships' book a little better next time," he teased sourly.

"Sounds like a plan…see you at school?"

"Definitely."

Her eyebrow quirked at the unintended sexy tone his voice took on but decided to press through. "Bye Clark."

"Bye."

He ended the conversation with a satisfied grin, hitting the 'Talk' button then tossing the portable in some anonymous direction and grabbing his stuff so he could head out the door.

* * *

Strolling down the main hallway of Smallville High, Clark's anticipatory smile widened as he caught the sun reflecting off a certain reporter's neck-length blonde hair. He figured he could try to sneak up on her, but nothing ever seemed to get past her…ever, so he decided against it and halted in front of her, leaning against the row of lockers next to hers. 

"Hey," he greeted, caressing the side of her arm to get her attention.

Her face immediately brightened at the sight of him. "Hey."

After they'd been staring at each other wordlessly for quite some time, Clark thought it best to just say what he was thinking. "So how does this work…exactly?"

Chloe chuckled at his naivety. "Well, you can give me a hug…if you want to…" she ducked her head before adding, "…or you can kiss me…"

"Right," he said, endeared with her sudden shyness, and then leaned in to press his mouth to hers.

She met him halfway, holding the side of his face in her hand as the kiss continued…and continued…and continued some more. He almost forgot they were in a public place, but her tongue tracing along his bottom lip provided a very welcome yet abrupt reminder, and he pulled away with wide, hazy eyes.

"Do you wanna come over and study after school?"

It took her a moment to realize he was asking her something, the kiss still hanging a dazed cloud over her thinking. "The King of Random doesn't waste any time, does he?"

Clark grinned handsomely. "You answered my question with a question."

"Wow…nothing gets past you. So I can only assume that the term 'study' is code for getting busy in your bedroom while your parents aren't home…"

He started to mouth nonsense until she pressed a silencing finger to his lips before replacing it with her own. "Never you mind, count me in – _kiss_ -- and on that note, I am off to Physics. Lunch at the Torch?"

Smiling like an idiot, he nodded. "I'll be there."

"Later," she dismissed with a wink and a smirk.

Needless to say, he had a lot to smile about during first period.

* * *

Boring. Boring. Boring. 

On any other day, Chloe might have found the ever-so-weird happenings of Smallville, Kansas a good read and an even better write…but that was before she'd started dating the starting quarterback and closet hottie of the high school. Yeah, before then, her sadly mediocre existence would've been barrels of fun worth a few good hours of enjoyment -- now it was just inconsequential, uneventful and…well…boring.

WHERE THE HELL WAS HE?

Ever the right-on-time-but-not-always-there-when-you-think-you-need-him guy, Clark caroused through the doorway, one hand in pocket and backpack hooked over very, **very** broad shoulder by the other.

"There he is," she brightened, closing the anonymous computer file she'd been pretending to work on and getting up from her chair to walk over to him.

"Oh was somebody waiting for me," he feigned cluelessness.

Quirking an eyebrow, she closed the door behind him and grabbed him by the hem of his T-shirt, pulling his mouth to hers while he managed to set his backpack down in some anonymous place and cradle her face with his hands. Her hands wandered under his shirt while she blindly stumbled backwards in search of some flat surface she could sit on and would somehow make her a few inches taller. Damn you, Clark Kent, for being as big as a horse.

Help arrived when he unknowingly backed them into her desk, and she scooted her way on top, spreading her legs and pulling him between them. They continued attacking each others' mouths and exploring each others' bodies with their hands, however safely and timidly, until it was quite apparent that human beings needed oxygen to survive…fancy that.

Chloe reluctantly pulled away and tried to catch her breath, still staying a few inches from his face. "Wow…"

Clark gulped as much air as he could and nodded. "Yeah…"

"I don't think we even kissed like that when I was on one of my meteor highs."

"I don't think we did either," he concurred with a grin.

Silence and staring ensued for a bit, each of them wanting to visually memorize the other's face and features like they would somehow forget in a second.

Eventually, Chloe decided to talk again. "Are you hungry?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

"Okay good, me either."

"Okay…"

Before they knew it, they were at it again – tongues dueling, hands roaming, pulses racing, the list goes on.

Feeling somewhat emboldened by the ease with which they were making out with each other, Chloe slowly leaned back until she was lying on the top of her desk and Clark was comfortably hovering over her. Curiously, Clark brushed past Chloe's denim jacket and skimmed the bottom of her tank, his fingers dancing along her abdomen and exacting an appreciative shudder while he moved to kiss that magical spot behind her ear.

Of course, like most things of this nature, it started out innocently enough – a simple caress, maybe a fingertip catching a centimeter of exposed skin – nothing to be alarmed about. But then, of course, like most things of this nature, it started to become anything but innocent – simple caresses were for losers, a centimeter was 5000 centimeters too short – I mean, who really believed in self-control anyway?

Clark's hand traveled higher, seemingly on its own accord, and grazed the bottom of what he assumed was her bra, giving himself mental props for both the arching of her back and the moan he received in return. This was great – they were on Cloud 9; everything was going so smoothly.

Well…except if you leave out the part where Lana's walking in.

"Chloe, I have those pictures you wanted me to take…"

Instantaneously, they both shot up from their horizontal position, panting and looking quite guilty. Clark, of course, was too busy looking to see who it was and didn't lean up far enough, and Chloe ran into his head, silently cursing and glaring at him with her good eye. Forgetting he was supposed to be "human", he made a big show of how much he was hurting even though he really wasn't, more concerned with the damage he'd done to her.

Chloe spoke first. "Lana…_ow_…"

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Clark interjected. "Oh no, we were just – "

"It was just –"

"With the –"

"I had a – w –"

"Lunch."

"Lunch."

Chloe winced when she heard them say it at the same time but knew it was too late to rectify the situation.

Laughing good-naturedly, Lana waved off their paranoia. "Really, it's okay – nothing to be embarrassed about. I've dropped the pictures off, and now I'm leaving, so…carry on." And with that, she tossed a couple knowing smirks over her shoulder and left the premises.

Clark and Chloe's eyes connected seriously for a moment…then the seriousness lilted into uncontrollable laughter and writhing when they were finally able to see the hilarity that resided in their current circumstances.

"Did you see –" Chloe gasped.

"With the –"

"And her face –"

They both erupted into more fits of merriment before finally deciding their stomach muscles had had enough of a workout for one day and letting everything die down. Almost on cue, the end-of-lunch bell rang and reminded them that they'd have to continue things later.

Leaning up and giving Clark's mouth a quick peck, Chloe toyed with and under the hem of his T-shirt. "Probably should get to class…"

"Probably," Clark absentmindedly agreed, his cheek passing by hers as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"Clark…" she groaned.

He huffed in frustration, resting his forehead on her shoulder then pulling back to look at her face. "Well then you go first."

Chloe jutted out her chin in defiance before grabbing her things from the table and smirking wickedly. "Maybe I will…"

Lifting a pompous brow, he almost felt cocky enough to return the challenging smirk until he felt her hand snake around his waist and give his rear a firm squeeze. Then he was forced to watch the retreating switch of her hips before calling out, "That is so not fair," and hearing her corresponding cackle from around the corner.

* * *

Well I considered that not being the end of the chapter, but it is. Gotta make y'all wait for something. R&R! And thank you to all the reviewers of "A River In Egypt" -- much appreciated. :) 


	2. Like, BFF!

**Nothing Like You And I  
**By: trory-goddess

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope...still don't own a damn thing.

**A/N: **Yeah. So you all are going to have to become accustomed to my updating habits...they're foul. I suck at updating. This is due to the fact that my muse is an evil, tempermental, slave-driving biatch, but whatever I won't place blame. It's her fault, though. Just so it's clear.

Anywho, hope you guys like this chapter. It's relatively short, but just meant to move the plot along. So...R&R!

**SHOUT-OUT(S): **My Chlark beta, Tanya I know you didn't get to read this first, but I figured you'd just be happy with an update...hehe...and to all my loves with whom I chat on the regular (Sur, Maz, Mere, Lisa, Grant, etc. etc.) much mushies.

* * *

**CHAPTER II: Like, BFF!**

* * *

Sitting on his bed surrounded by textbooks and loose-leaf paper, Clark heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in," he called, not looking up from the task at hand.

Chloe peeked her head inside and beamed at the sight of him being so diligent. "Wow, you really weren't kidding about that studying thing, were you?"

Clark's vision shot up at the sound of her voice, and his face broke out into that patented million-dollar smile. "Hey."

"Hey there – the front door was open so…"

"Oh that's fine," he waved off, shifting things around on the bed so he could actually get up and walk over to her. "You…want something to drink?"

She made a pseudo-pensive face. "Hmm…not so much. I would like a kiss though…"

"Chlo…" he whined, even though he continued to walk closer, "I've got so much work to do."

"And giving me a kiss will just – screw all that up."

He wrapped one hand around her waist, cradling her face with the other. "Yes…NO," he immediately corrected when he saw her eyebrow lift, "…no, it'll just…delay it a little."

"Or a lot," she teased, passing by his mouth and standing on her toes to take his earlobe lightly between her teeth.

Groaning, he rested his forehead on her shoulder. "I should just give up, shouldn't I?"

"Mhm," she nodded, threading her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and starting the kissing process.

It didn't take much for him to succumb to Chloe's feminine wiles, helping her out of her jean jacket and tossing it somewhere in his room to be forgotten then letting her do the same with his white T. He wondered why she pulled back from the kiss only to find she was staring him down like…a really starving person looking at a table full of…food…lots of food.

He gulped and grinned shyly. "What?"

Chloe tore her eyes away from his torso and looked at him, chuckling. "You're honestly going to tell me you've never noticed how your body just doesn't stop?"

"Doesn't stop what," he questioned with a lilt of laughter in his voice, totally oblivious.

Enamored, she stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her tongue along and inside his mouth before finishing with a kiss. "They don't make anymore like you, do they?"

Clark managed to smirk knowingly and answered, "I don't think so," while he walked them back to the edge of his bed, where he then sat and she straddled his lap, more than happy to continue with the heated make-out session. And it did continue…for a long, long time. Well, in the make-out sense, of course.

She accidentally shifted her hips to get more comfortable, but decided based on his loud reaction to have a few more "accidents" and play it off as innocently as possible. Even with all the kissing that commenced, he'd barely gotten her shirt off, too distracted with his hands roaming under it. Then there was a knock at the door. The two of them exchanged panicked glances then scrambled for their absent clothing.

He was a bit faster, tugging on his T-shirt and cracking open the door, just wide enough so his upper body could be seen. "Mom…"

Mrs. Kent smiled, and he returned the gesture tightly, clearing his throat. "You're home already?"

"Already? Clark, it's almost 6:00."

"Oh." _Wow…time really flies when you're making out._

"I just wanted to tell you that dinner'll be ready in about 15 minutes…we're having leftovers tonight."

Clark nodded in a stiff-necked manner, looking warily over his shoulder to assess the status of Chloe's dress while Martha patted the pile of folded laundry in her hands and asked, "Is Chloe here?"

"What?" _How could she know that!_

On cue, Chloe popped up behind Clark, fully-clothed and fresh-faced. "Mrs. Kent – Clark and I were just, um…studying."

He didn't respond immediately, his brain still fogged over, so she gave him a little friendly nudge. "Yeah, we've got a lot of stuff to do for…school, so we were…studying."

Chloe's plastered smile faltered for an instant at how lame and forced he sounded, but Martha obviously had other things on her mind and didn't notice. "Well, you're welcome to stay for dinner, Chloe – I can call your dad for you and let him know."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent, that would be great."

With that, Martha headed to the linen closet then downstairs to the kitchen to finish up the meal preparation.

Clark looked back at Chloe's amused expression just long enough for her to pull him back into the room by his shirt and kiss away what little bit of resolve he had left. Thankfully, his foot did the honors of closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Martha, once again – you've outdone yourself," Jonathan broke into the comfortable silence as the Kents and Chloe sat around the dinner table.

She beamed at her husband. "Well I'm glad you're enjoying it, dear…so…Clark, how was your day?"

Clark looked up wide-eyed at the sound of his voice, just in time to catch Chloe's concealed smirk and grin in return. "Uh…it was good. Y'know. School, homework –"

"Making out on newspaper room desks," a small, almost unheard voice chimed in. Clark's expression turned panicky.

Martha cleared her throat and glanced in the direction of the voice, completely oblivious. "I'm sorry, what was that Chloe?"

Chloe's enjoyment of her brilliantly laid comment was short-lived, and she was quickly gaping for an appropriate response. Now it was Clark's turn to feel enjoyment at her expense. "Uuuummm…lots of students…sitting in desks."

"Oh," she replied, grinning pleasantly and taking another bite, for which Chloe was thankful so her face could crumble in embarrassment without being seen.

_Quick, change the subject._ "So Clark, I hear the football team's been giving you a break lately."

Clark caught eyes with the desperate blonde and took the hint that the conversation needed saving. "Oh…yeah. Feels good not to be such an outsider for once. I think they've learned to deal with the fact that I'm not goin' anywhere. And the points I make mean just as much as the ones they make. Plus, I've gotten better at learning to control my abi – "

Jonathan and Martha both sent visual silencers Clark's way the instant the word began to form in his mouth. Oops. Forgot it wasn't just them tonight. Uh…thinking on one's feet….

"My…uh…absent-minded…ness…"

Chloe gave him a piteous expression. "Good luck trying to control that one, Buster. You, the award-winning king of strategically occurring tardiness."

His playful glare was met with her challenging eyebrow, half-feigning innocence, none-too-lessened by the accompanying chortles from his parents.

"Chloe's right," Martha interjected, shooting her son a knowing eye message, "Clark does seem to have a problem with being all the places he wants to be at the same time. But, maybe the more he hangs out with _you_, Chloe, the better his chances are at finding what his priorities are and sticking to them."

The grin on Chloe's face turned subtly smug, and she poked at her food in triumph. "Well, y'know…I'm a busy woman, but I'll see what I can do to fit him in…make a few calls, maybe move some things around on my schedule."

If you were sitting at the table, looking at the top, you'd think Clark was smiling at her jest. But, if you were positioned under the table, you'd know that he was smiling because her hand had found its way to his inner thigh and was rubbing it in quite a suggestive manner.

Jonathan chuckled. "That's good of you, Chloe. But in all seriousness, it's been great, you being around Clark, growing up…he's really lucky to have such an honest, genuine friend like you in his life."

And, with a pained cringing of Clark's face, all suggestive rubbing had stopped.

He hadn't told them.

She'd waited most of her childhood and teenage/not-quite-an-adult-yet life for him to wake up and grab a clue from the smart peoples' pile, maybe realize she was more than just the quippy blonde chum who was always around for a good laugh and a mean game of Undercover Brother. He'd finally done just that, and he hadn't even bothered to tell the two people she was sure to whom he told everything. He had a whole day and a half to take care of that crap, and he couldn't even do that right. Now she was going to be pissed.

Trying not to appear so crestfallen, Chloe casually used her newly unoccupied hand to run her fingers through her hair and appear completely normal. "Friend…yeah. Yeah, we're great friends. Smashing, in fact. Off the charts. Right…**buddy**?"

Clark winced even further at her bitter dig, knowing he deserved it. "Yeah. Off the charts."

The room was now divided – one part was all smiles and blissfully unaware, one part was seeing red, and one part was up to his eyebrows in some deep ass shit.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Yes. So that was Ch. 2, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave me some droppings, and also...

THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS: Candace (;-)), TimelessLove, Guppy, Texir, Kirsten-B, and mackenzie925

Your verbal support means oddles. Muchas gracias.


	3. The Beauty of Conflict

**Nothing Like You And I  
**By: trory-goddess 

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned anything associated with Smallville, it wouldn't be sucking right now. Know that.

**A/N:**Alright, I was going to add more to the end of this chapter just so it wouldn't be so...unfinished. But I figured that the only way to get my muse to cooperate would be to have a clean chapter to start with. So...here it is. Hope you enjoy. :)

**SHOUT-OUT(S):**Tanya, my Chlark beta and SV cynical sista...what up. Thanks for always being around for a good rant.

* * *

CHAPTER III: The Beauty of Conflict

* * *

Well, from the looks of things, Clark had paved himself a nice long road to redemption, riddled creatively with broken glass and hot coals and other pain-inflicting objects. Nothing he did from that moment on would be right. He was in the doghouse.

How could he have just forgotten to tell his parents? As excited as he'd been about…well, okay, granted he wasn't going to tell his parents **that**, but at least he'd have said something about how he'd gone from being friends with Chloe to dating her. But no, he couldn't even do that much. He was a failure. A complete and utter failure. And as bad as he felt at that moment, he didn't envy himself being in the position of Chloe's slice of cherry pie – the poor thing was taking such harsh jabs and pokes from her fork. Great, now he'd gone and ruined the pie slice's life too. He should just take a quick run around the world and jot down everyone's name so he could be sure to find some way to disrupt their existences and fill his quota.

"Are you enjoying your pie, Chloe?"

Chloe took a break from shooting eye daggers in Clark's general direction to smile pleasantly at Martha. "It's delicious, Mrs. Kent – I'd love to take some home with me, if you don't mind."

"Oh no, not at all. I'm sure Clark won't mind setting some aside for you before we leave."

Clark's interest was peaked. "You guys are going out?"

"Oh yeah, Clark, we meant to tell you," Jonathan jumped in, taking his plate to the sink, "your mother and I are celebrating the anniversary of the first day we met. The spot's about an hour or two from here, and there's this great bed and breakfast nearby, so we thought we'd stay overnight, just for kicks. We'll be back, at the latest, by tomorrow afternoon."

Chloe gasped a little too enthusiastically. "Aw…that is so cute. I just love couples, don't you Clark?"

He forsook the opportunity to see her subtle glare of disdain and pressed on. "Yeah…well that sounds great guys. Um…I guess I'll hold down the fort 'til you get back?"

Martha beamed and immediately began clearing the table and preparing to leave. "We'd really appreciate it, sweetie. We won't be gone long, I already called someone about covering my shifts at the Talon, our produce delivery got moved to Wednesday so there's no need to worry about that tomorrow, and there's waffles in the freezer for breakfast if you want – all you have to do is pop them in the toaster oven, no need to turn on any other appliances and burn the house down…oh Clark, we got a couple movies from the video store earlier. You're welcome to invite Chloe to stay and watch – just so you won't be lonely."

Clark met Chloe's fixed stare uneasily and gulped. "Uh…"

"I'd love to stay, Mrs. Kent – besides, Clark and I have a bit more _studying _to catch up on. We won't be too late though."

Jonathan held Martha's coat open for her before grabbing his own. "Believe me, Chloe – I know all about late night study sessions. Good thing Clark'll have you around to make sure he doesn't fall asleep on the job."

There it was again…the stare. That carnivorous, intimidating, blood-curdling stare. Dammit, he was almost a head and a half taller than her, not to mention immeasurably stronger and faster – what the hell did he have to be afraid of?

"Good thing," she chimed, the stare unwavering. He almost chided himself for thinking about how hot she looked when she was trying to pretend she wasn't angry.

Quick, find a distraction. "Hey Mom, you can leave the dishes and stuff – I'll get it later."

She smiled gratefully. "That's great, honey, thank you. And be sure to use the microwave popcorn this time – I don't trust you one iota around my stove."

Clark made a face as he showed them out the door. "I'll be sure to remember that, Mom. Have a great time, you two." And with a few more muddled last-minute orders and goodbyes, they were gone.

No sooner had the door been shut than he turned to find Chloe bustling around the kitchen, doing all his chores. The chores he'd clearly said he'd do and knew she'd heard him say he'd do. "Chlo, you don't need to do that."

"Don't worry about it, _Clar_ – besides, what are friends for?"

He leaned wearily on the counter, scrubbing his fingers through his hair. "Alright, how long are you going to keep this up?"

"Keep what up," she inquired, turning to face him, arms crossed and eyebrow hitched.

"This being mad at me thing…I get it, okay, I'm an idiot, I screwed up, I should've told them and I didn't…so…what, are you just never going to give up all the 'friend' references?"

Something in her face changed, and he assumed he wasn't going to like it. "Back up, Lord of the Barn – when did this become about me? I never _neglected _to mention to my dad that I was dating you and you'd be around more often. In fact, I was actually excited enough about it that I couldn't wait to tell him since he'd been wanting to hear something about for, oh I don't know, five or six **years** maybe!"

"Well what exactly did you tell him, Chloe? 'Oh hey Dad, how are you, by the way, remember Clark? Yeah, well I gave him a blowjob today and now he's my boyfriend. Isn't that just peachy keen?'…I bet it went over real smooth."

"Don't be such a bastard, Clark, okay? You know that's not what I said and you know that's not what you would've said either."

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know what I would've said! Believe it or not, I don't have a way with words all the time, like you do, and maybe I find it a little harder to express myself because of that, I don't know. But I do know that them not knowing about us has nothing to do with how I feel about you."

Shit. She knew he'd deliver one of those lines at some point, she just didn't expect it to work. She even felt her eyes welling up. Why couldn't he just stay on his side of the counter? Why did he have to walk over to her with those concerned eyes of his and those hands of his shoved in his pockets, accentuating those arms of his that happened to be attached to that torso of his, which connected beautifully to that lower half of his…holy hell, was she ever far gone.

"I'm sorry that you think that I was trying to hide you from my parents. But believe it or not, there are some things that I just don't tell them right away, if at all…not a lot, but some. And maybe I didn't want something that's just starting and as special as this is to be everyone's business by the time we got to school tomorrow…I mean, you can understand that, can't you?"

Toying with the hem of his T-shirt, she grinned and blinked away a few tears. "Yeah…I'm sorry. I kind of overreacted and jumped to conclusions a bit. I just…I got so caught up in our change in status, I didn't really stop to think about what you were feeling…and I should have. I mean, you may be as big as a house, but you have feelings too, right?"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Right. Besides…maybe it's better that they didn't know."

She became intrigued with the mischievous air his expression had taken on. "How do you figure?"

"Well," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist, "if you seem to recall, they just left us in the house…all by ourselves…all night. I could be wrong, but that sounds like a _good_ thing."

Chloe felt her knees weaken at the smoky look in his eyes and grinned warmly. "You, Mr. Kent, are a lot more devilish than I've ever given you credit for."

He shrugged. "What can I say…I'm full of surprises."

"I bet," she said, before pulling him into a heated kiss.

**

* * *

**  
So try not to hate me for ending it there, but it was necessary for plot progression, and also for my ever-waning sanity. Thanks to the reviewers: 

Guppy3, clibby, TimelessLove, The Satyricon (does peace sign), Kirsten-B, Izzie83, Erin-21, gerdieSI

You guys give me some much-needed ammo to keep going, so thank you. :D Ch. 4 soon I hope, but no promises. R&R!


End file.
